1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the art of making mitered picture frames or moldings and, more particularly, relates to a device for mitering both rectangular wood and metal picture frames.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
So far as I know, wood frames and metal frames are normally cut on different mitering devices. It is possible in some cases to cut them on the same mitering device but normally it is not a recommended procedure.
The Barnes U.S. Pat. No. 556,658 shows a slotted circular panel slidably mountable upon a saw table for longitudinally guided frame cutting and return movements. The panel carries angularly adjustable right and left abutments and abutment clamps for holding the operatively positioned stock while the device is moved to miter the right and left ends of the stock.
The Wales Patent No. 786,583 shows a mitering machine having a pair of slidably mounted stock holders 11, 19, on one of which molding 24 is mounted at one horizontal level to extend at a desired mitering angle across the mitering groove and, on the other of which, molding 25 is mounted at a higher level to extend at a desired angle across the same mitering groove. The two moldings 24, 25, thus fixedly positioned, are mitered when pulled as a unit through the cutting area.
The Kusterle U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,950 shows a mitering machine having a metal triangle pivoted at one apex end and arranged to carry, at its opposite or base end, a pair of straight converging moldings and a curved molding crossing over each of the straight moldings. The metal triangle can be set to one angular position for mitering one straight molding and the adjacent end of the curved molding. Then the triangle is turned angularly to position the other straight molding and the other end of the curved molding for a similar mitering operation.
As seen in FIG. 1, the Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,210 discloses: a bench saw table 10 having front and rear ends, an upwardly open front-to-rear guide groove 13 and a mitering saw 14 projecting upwardly through a mitering slot 16 in the top of the bench saw table; and a portable mitering attachment removably mountable in groove 13. The attchment comprises: a thick portable circular plywood board or panel 18 having a guide bar 27 on its underside for table guide groove 13; a circular metal plate 19 mounted on the top side of the portable panel 18, calibrated in degrees along its peripheral margin 20 and slotted to receive the mitering saw 14; a saw guard or housing 30 secured to the circular plate 19; a left and right pair of forwardly converging arms 41, 42, each of right angle cross-section having a front upstanding flange or abutment wall 43 and a rear horizontal flange or platform 44, which tapers in width from its wide outermost rear end forwardly to its narrow innermost front end; means 39, 40 pivoting the innermost front end of each of the converging arms 41, 42 to the portable panel unit 18, 19 so that said arms may be swung to various mitering angles including a 45.degree. angle; and a stop 56 mounted on the right vertical abutment wall 43 for movement along the right arm 42 to a desired position. The right vertical abutment wall 43 is on the front side or outside of right arm 42. Its horizontl bottom wall 44 projects rearwardly inward, not forwardly outward, does not terminate in a rabbet-receiving outer front abutment edge and does not underlie the face flange of the rabbet of operatively-positioned stock; it has no scale calibration means, hence, no means designating a calibrated mat-length dimension; and its stop 56 is not mounted for movement to a selected calibration.
The James U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,127 discloses: a saw table 10 carrying a pair of elevated saws 24; and a portable mitering attachment therefor. The attachment comprises: a panel board 28 slidably mounted on the saw table for rearward mitering movement and forward return movement; a pair of left and right elongate rearwardly converging stock abutting assemblies, one for each saw, each assembly having inner and outer sides respectively facing toward and away from the saw plane and being arranged along its outer side to abut the stock or workpiece in an operative elevated position spaced above the panel; means for varying the angle of convergence; means for clamping two workpieces, one to the outer rear side of each of said converging stock abutting assemblies, each clamping means cooperating with the adjacent abutting assembly to carry the clamped elevated workpiece back and forth through mitering and return movements; and a left and right pair of adjustable frictional stop slides, one mounted on each converging assembly for adjusting movement therealong. Each assembly, of the left and right pair of elongate rearwardly converging stock abutting assemblies, includes: a bottom elongate arm 50 fixedly anchored at its rear end to the saw end portion of the panel 28; a lip adjusting plate 76 mounted on top of the arm 50 for laterally-oblique adjustment to the depth of the rabbet; a bridge-like abutment plate 78 overlying and bridging the length of the lip plate 76 and secured at its front and rear ends to the bottom arm 50; a calibrated scale plate 94 overlying the abutment plate 78 and cooperating with it to abut the rim of the face flange of the rabbet; and an adjusting screw 146 for adjusting the adjustable lip plate 76 laterally into abutment with the perimetric surface of the rabbet.